Juntos pero no revueltos!
by LorenLoup
Summary: Que pasaria si algunas series de anime se encontraran con los personajes de bleach? El segundo capitulo empieza la locura
1. Calma antes de la tormenta

En la Sociedad de Almas

**Holaa! Este es mi primer fic trata de bleach (el cual no me pertenece si no a Tite Kubo) y es sobre como seria si los personajes de las series de anime alguna vez se encontraran… este primer capitulo no tiene mucho crossover mas bien es como la preparación para los demas, espero que les guste! Recuerden es mi primer fic**

**Dislamer: Ya lo dije Bleach es todito de tite kubo**

"**Juntos pero no revueltos"**

_Capitulo 1: Empieza el desorden_

**En la Sociedad de Almas**

Se encontraba caminando a un paso muy apresurado un joven de cabellos rojizos y de gran altura, parecía estresado e hiperventilado para cuando alcanzó la puerta la abrió de golpe.

"Capitán Kuchiki!" grito tan pronto como se termino de abrir la puerta, pero observo que en aquella sala no se encontraba nadie, ahora en su mente se realizaba una discusión acerca de lo que debería hacer a continuación… "_Maldición ahora que hago? Si entro sin permiso y lo busco? Y si se enoja? No, después de la ultima vez no me puedo arriesgar._" El pelirrojo decidió esperar a su capitán sentándose sobre el piso de madera apoyando su bien formada espalda a la puerta, recordando, una vez mas el porque se quedo allí.

_Flashback_

_Abrí la puerta lentamente, mis ojos recorrieron los alrededores de la habitación y me dejo muy sorprendido de que el capitán no se encontrara allí como siempre así que decidí adentrarme en aquella sala, explore tanto como pude y trantando de no ser tan curioso solo mire los objetos por encima, pero, mis ojos divisaron una puerta entreabierta, me acerque para ver que ocurría aunque no me daba mucha visibilidad así que empuje un poco la puerta para ver mejor pero, para mi desgracia esta se abrió completamente y lo que vieron mis ojos fue algo que jamás olvidare (aunque lo vi solo 5 segundos), el capitán se encontraba allí y se dio cuenta de mi presencia y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en el escuadrón de curación con mas de mil cortes en todo el cuerpo…_

_Fin de Flashback_

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda luego de recordar lo sucedido, después de unos minutos de estar esperando la puerta por fin se abrió y allí apareció byakuya, el shinigamy bajo la mirada lentamente y de manera fría hacia su teniente.

"Que sucede?" pregunto manteniendo su presencia

"Capitán! Hemos recibido una llamada de los miembros del equipo de investigación y han dicho que debemos avisar al grupo que se encuentra en la tierra" dijo Renji sin vacilar rogando por que no se le haya olvido algún detalle.

"Bien, manda una mariposa infernal y has que alguien le diga a Urahara y que el les diga a ellos" respondió fríamente Byakuya

"Hai Taichou! " dijo Renji pero en su subconsciente pensaba el porque simplemente el capitán no se los decía directamente en vez de hacer ese ridículo recorrido.

……**..**

**Karakura**

En una de las casas del pueblo de Karakura se encontraba un joven durmiendo placidamente, (aunque su ceño fruncido indicara lo contrario) oyó la voz de una pequeña que le llamaba.

"Ichi-nii Baja a Desayunar!" dijo Yuzu Kurosaki con voz suave

El chico se estiro en su cama antes de levantarse, se quito la sabana de encima y se sentó en la cama tenia el cabello naranja súper alborotado se paso una mano por el con gesto de fastidio y decidió pararse. Estaba vistiendo un mono negro y ninguna camisa por lo que se podía observar el buen formado abdomen del shinigamy sustituto, sus músculos marcados como cuadritos por todas aquellas peleas con los hollows y los brazos perfectamente formandos que podrían levantar lo que ellos quisieran, si ese era Ichigo Kurosaki.

Se dirigió al closet y al abrió vio que la pequeña shinigamy no se encontraba allí, se golpeo en la cabeza al recordar que ella se había mudado al cuarto de sus hermanas, parecía tan estupido que aun después de una semana el seguía buscándola allí.

Fue hacia la cocina después de haberse cambiado por el uniforme del colegio se sentó en la mesa junto a sus hermanas y vio que hay tampoco se encontraba rukia se empezó a preocupar un poco pero luego pensó que a lo mejor estaba aun en el baño "_Mujeres! Porque_ _se tardan tanto…_" comio en paz su comida y se fue al colegio sin esperar a rukia, se sentia raro caminar sin ella a su lado el mismo se sentia raro sin estar molestando a aquella enana bueno ese sentimiento lo compensaría cuando la viera, sin embargo tampoco estaba en el colegio lo cual hizo que las clases fueran mas aburridas de lo normal esto se reflejo en su cara e Inoue se fijo en eso.

"Eh… Kurosaki-kun te encuentras bien?" le susurro desde atrás cuando ya todos se iban.

Ichigo medio volteo la cabeza y vio a Inoue a los ojos, esta se estremeció un poco pero el no lo noto sin embargo relajo un poco el ceño.

"No, estoy bien"

"Ah… que raro que Kuchiki-san no ha venido a clases hoy verdad?" (_Por mi que no venga nunca.. no no.. en que estoy pensando?)_

"Cierto… se parece mucho al día en que-" de repente Ichigo pensó lo peor y fue corriendo a su casa a buscar a Kon dejando a Oírme sola "_Que estupido, siempre lo cargo y justo hoy se me olvida_" al llegar a la casa ignoro por completo a sus hermanas y fue directo a su cuarto, abrió la puerta de golpe y busco como un maniaco a Kon.

"Donde carajo estará… Ahh aquí"

"No! Lávate las manos antes de meterlas en mi boca!"

"Cállate!" ichigo metió su mano bruscamente en la boca de kon sacando la pequeña píldora "aff ya.. Lis--"

"Mejoraste tu perseccion de los hollow o te gusta hacerlo eso a Kon?"

Esa voz. Ichigo se volteo lentamente y para cuando por fin lo hizo vio a la pequeña shinigamy sentada encima de su escritorio con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, Ichigo le dio un vuelco el estomago tanta preocupación para nada? Ella estaba hay tan normal que idiota era esa enana.

"Eto… pensé que… DONDE CARAJO ESTABAS BUZO DE PECERA?"

"Baka!" rukia le propino un golpe en la cabeza "No te metas con mi altura Gigantón"

"Gigantón?" repitió Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro "Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?"

"si fueras tan buen luchador como eres insultándome a lo mejor pero SOLO a lo mejor serias mejor shinigamy" Oh no Rukia había ido donde ninguna mujer debe ir, aplastar el ego de un hombre puede ser muy peligroso y ella estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

……

**Tienda de Urahara**

"Sabes tenemos que hablar con Ichigo y rukia" dijo de repente Youroichi

"Sobre que?" pregunto curioso Urahara

"Sobre que el cuartel de investigación descubrió actividades paranormales en distintas zonas y que quieren que ellos investiguen esas áreas"

"eso es todo?"

"Y eso es todo, aun no tienen mas informacion" dijo la morena de grandes proporciones y cabello morado

"Que raro que la sociedad de almas no se comunico directamente con ellos" dijo Urahara

"Si, Matsumoto me mando un mensaje de la sociedad de almas con la noticia que le dio renji"

"Bueno se lo diremos mañana…"

"Claro, porque si paras lo que estas haciendo te mato!"

"Ya ya… tranquila! :3" al terminar de decir esto Urahara unto mas crema en los pies de Youroichi y siguió dándole masajes

…**.**

**Casa kurosaki (otra vez)**

"Como dijiste?!" pregunto Ichigo visiblemente molesto

" Que si fueras tan buen luchador como eres insultándome a lo mejor pero SOLO a lo mejor serias mejor shinigamy, vaya que malo eres para escuchar!" dijo burlona rukia

Ichigo se le quedo viendo a la enana por unos momentos… "_OK, me alegra que no le haya pasado nada y quizás deba dejar pasar eso………….. a la mierda claro que NO_"

"Ah si?" dijo finalmente ichigo, se acerco peligrosamente al escritorio y de la nada tomo a rukia, la levanto y la puso contra la pared, golpeo con fuerza cerca del lado izquierdo de su cabeza rozandola frente a esto rukia se sobresalto e ichigo aprovechando que tenia la guardia baja acorta la distancia entre sus rostros y…

**Y… se enteraran que pasa en el prox capitulo! xD pero de eso depende que dejen review plz ellos son la inspiración de los autores de fanfic sin nada mejor que hacer como yop jejeje dejen sus criticas que les gusto y que no, bueno eso es todo chaitoo.**


	2. Bienvenido a Konoha

Y así después de ese incidente nuestros héroes llegan a el sitio pautado para la investigación, parecía bastante normal en realidad

_Bleach no me pertenece © tite kubo sama_

_Aquí después de tanto tiempo… disculpe si el romance es algo insipido pero no es mi fuerte jeje y en cuando a la comedia… bueno eso queda al caso de ustedes mi sentiedo de humor es raro xD en fin aquí el cap dos._

Puso su mano en la cara de Rukia que parecía petrificada con la reacción del pelinaranja, él se acerco mas hacia y ella, ya podían sentir las respiración de ambos sobre sus labios y también como sus corazones latían a un ritmo acelerado, entonces fue cuando ichigo decidió hablar:

"No me vuelvas a decir eso enana" y así fue como ichigo tomo la cabeza de rukia tirándola hacia un lado de la habitación matando totalmente el momento. Ella aterrizo en la cama del joven salvándose por poco de un buen golpe en la espalda "BAKA!! Cabeza de zanahoria!!" exclamo en cuanto recupero la noción del tiempo

"Ya… eso esta mas creativo! Ves que si puedes Chappy-tard??" contesto ichigo con una sonrisa en la cara, rukia simplemente no pudo mas y se resigno a no contestar mas.

"Me voy a dormir" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de pasar por la puerta del cuarto de ichigo, él se quedo mirando ese lugar por un tiempo antes de irse a dormir tambien. Mientras tanto Rukia se quedo pensando toda la noche sobre ese momento con ichigo,

………

A la mañana siguiente sonó el celular de rukia bien temprano

"Urahara? Que querrá…" se paro, baño y cambio se dirigio al cuarto de ichigo para avisarle de la noticia

"Ichigo! Tenemos que ir a la tienda de urahara"

"A que?"

"No lo se, el me mando un mensaje de que tenia que hablar con nosotros"

"HuM… y como obtuvo tu numero?"

"No lo se, el único que lo tiene es Ni-sama"

"Ya.. vamonos entonces antes de que se despierte el idiota"

"Quien Kon?"

"Noo… mi padre"

"No lo llames asi Kurosaki-kuUuUuUuN" dijo rukia en el tono meloso de la "estudiante de intercambio" que TAAANTO le gusta a ichigo

Al tiempo en La tienda de Urahara

"Ya estamos aquí… habla" dijo Ichigo sin perder el tiempo

"Bien... Rukia nesecito que me ayudes a explicar" rukia se giro hacia él y Urahara le susurro algo al oido, inmediatamente rukia se puso a dibujar y al cabo de 1 minuto ya lo tenia listo

"Muy bien ahora si, como veran de la Sociedad de almas nos llego la información de que hay unas amorfidades-ultra paralelas entre los muertos… (rukia mostro un dibujo con conejos felices blancos de un lado, azules de otro, amarillos en otro lado y asi) Mas específicamente se han descubierto nuevos tipos de fantasmas y hollows y otras areas"

"……………. " Ichigo se quedo durante un rato con cara de what? Pero después dijo "QUE DIBUJOS TAN HORRENDOOO--"

No puedo terminar la frase ya que rukia le estaba metiendo con todas sus fuerzas el libro de dibujo por la boca "AHH?? COMO?? REPITE QUE NO TE ESCUCHE KUROSAKI-KUN!!"

Ichigo forceaba con rukia para poder quitarse el libro de la boca ya se le estaba cortando la respiración con otro rápido movimiento logro poner a rukia bajo de su él y esta soltó el libro y sintió como le empezaron a arder las mejillas por la posición en la que se encontraban, se miraron uno al otro hasta que Urahara hablo

"Hay que bien que por fin hayan decidio procrear" dijo mientras colocaba su abanico en la cara "Pero me parece que ya deberian de irse a buscar a los nuevos hollows y fantasmas"

"Oh oh si claro.."

"Pero antes de irse" se levanto y dirigió hacia tres puertas cubiertas por cortinas rojas "Por cortesía de La Tienda de Urahara tienen la oportunidad de elegir a dos grupos que los acompañen! Solo tienen que descartar una puerta y listo!" dijo Urahara

"ahm… la del centro!"

"No enana, la de la izquierda"

"QUE? Siempre lo malo esta en el centro"

"Si pero ellos ya deben de saber y quizas cambiaron la ubicacion"

"Aja claro, pero que tal si ellos saben que nosotros sabemos? Iremos por el centro"

"Pero! Esta la posibilidad de que ellos sepan que nosotros sabemos que ellos saben asi que es mejor la de la izquierda"

"Aff como sea.. la de la izquiera entonces"

"Muy bien han elegido" se habre la cortina de la derecha "Los tres borrachos (ikkaku,rangiku,renji), el chico de la pluma (OBVIO NO?... Yumichika), un menor de edad (h i t s u!!) y por primera vez hinamori! " anuncio el rubio, Ichigo y Rukia les parecio que era una eleccion pasable, luego se abrio la cortina del centro "y como segunda opción estan… "El Enemigo/amigo (ishida), El callado (Chad) y la curandera! (OBVIOOO)"

"Bueno, no esta mal.. a ver que habia en la puerta que descartamos" dijo ichigo

.Se abrio la cortina y todos se quedaron asi- O.o Urahara hablo "El Terminador japones (Kenpachi) y El florista letal (Byakuya)"

"ESTUPIDOOO te dije que lo peor estaba en el centro!" grito rukia irritada al ver lo que perdieron

"Hay callate.. Bueno vamonos ya"

"Hai!" gritaron todos

"Oigan! A donde van?" grito Urahara al ver que se dirigian a la salida

"Er.. a buscar a los otros hollows?"

"Ni siquiera saben donde estan… tomen byakuya dejo esto para ustedes"

Salieron al patio y alli se encontraba un avion boeing 747 pintado de negro y preparado especialmente para ellos.

"Que demo… cuando byakuya compro esto?" pregunto ichigo viendo el avion

"Eso no es tu problema, ahora montense! Y vayanse"

"Ok ok… no nos corras…"

Abordaron el avion y cuando vieron estaba arreglado como primera clase (excepto que en vez de sillas habían camas (De dos)) , habian velas en las partes altas y bandejas con frutas y sirop de chocolate a los lados de las camas y en el ambiente habían puesto aromatizante de todos los olores, en fin, parecia un vulgar hotel xD.

Todos se miraron y empezaron a sonrojarse (con algunas excepciones).

"Ikaku nose tu pero yo quiero la ventana" rompio el silencio yumichika

"Quee? Y quien te dijo ti que yo me voy a acostar en eso contigo?"

"Asi no me decias anoche… No importa a ver mira a tu alrededor… quien te sentarias?"

Ikaku miro... "Renji o Matsumoto" dijo finalmente

"Bueno creo que es tarde para eso"

El calvito se dio la vuelta y vio que matsumoto se habia sentado con renji porque este se puso triste porque rukia (que se iba a sentar con inoue) quedo con ichigo.

"Ohh.. Bueno esta bien como sea…"

"Ehm.. chiro-kun te sentarias comigo?" le llego por detrás hinamori a Hitsugaya, este se le quedo mirando y vio que no tenia mas opción que hacerlo (ya que no quedaba nadie) "Claro, Hinamori…" respondio friamente ya que el joven se sentia algo herido por la creciente obsecion de momo con aizen.

Mientras tanto en una esquina solitaria se encontraba un depresivo (aunque no se notara) chad a el cual nadie lo quizo de compañero… xD

Paso el tiempo y Matsumoto empezo a expandir su suero magico (sake) y a algunos ya le estaba haciendo efecto

"Sabes ikakuu Hip el amor entre dos hombre puede ser taaaan bonito Hip!" dijo yumichika apoyandose del hombro de su compañero.

"suéltame! Arg, matsumoto no deberia darle sake a novatos ¬¬"

En otra parte..

"Chiro-chan puedo saber hip! Porque me has estado tratando tan friamente?" dijo hipando hinamori

"mphm…" toushiro se le quedo viendo un rato _bueno esta un poco borracha asi que no recordara nada _"De verdad quieres saber porque estoy asi contigo?"

"Claro chiro-kun es muy importante hip para mi"

"Bueno, pero primero quiero saber que es para ti aizen" respondio un sonrojado peliblanco

"Bueno… es importante tambien, veras cuando primero entramos a la academia el se mostraba muy atento hip! y amable en todo y cuando entre al escuadron fue muy simpatico hip! siempre es por eso… es por eso que siento como si fuera mi padre y uno no querria que su padre fuera de repente malo verdad?"

Hitsugaya se quedo viendola un momento, parecia que fuera a llorar puesto que se le agueron los ojos y se empezo a sentir un poco culpable de eso pero hinamoria hablo

"Bueno hip! Ahora dime tu"

"Ehmm yo.. bueno lo que pasa es que.."

En otra parte del avion

"Buaaaaaaaaaahh Hipp! Buaaaaah! Matsumoto no me dejes solo quiero Hip mas sake buaaaaah rukia por queeeeee?" dejemos a la imaginación quien es este :D

En otra parte

" Ichigo bebiste demasiado" dijo rukia tratando de apartar al pelinaranja

"Ya ya.. si fuera RENJI o tu NI-SAMA si lo dejaras verdad?" dijo ichigo haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño

"de que hablas baka?"

"Nada olvidalo… solo compañeros en la lucha verdad?"

_Que le pasa a este idiota? _"Ichigo.. que te ocurre?"

"Que que me ocurre? Rukia por dios… cuando te capturaron lo unico que pensaba era en recuperarte, cuando tu querido ni-sama me partio el culo ante de tu juicio no tiene idea de cómo trabaje para poder llegar a ese nivel y asi no hayan ostaculos para traerte de vuelta y aun asi no sabes que me ocurre?!" respondio un alterado ichigo

Mientras tanto en otra parte del avion

"Hinamori yo.."

"Taaaichouuuuuuuu!" grito una borracha matsumoto "tome tome tenga mas sake es buena para el higado sabe?"

"geeerrr… MAT-"

"Queridos pasajeros, les habla el capitan, estamos pasando por una pequeña turbulencia les aconsejamos que se abrochen los cintorures de seguridad… ah es verdad solo hay camas, bueno ni modo abrásense"

Algunos se vieron con cara de "ni muertos" pero cuando empezó la "pequeña turbulencia" todo el avion empezo a temblar hasta el punto de que todos los adornos comenzaron a caerse, rangiku corrio hacia renji y lo abrazo hasta el punto de sofocarlo con sus grandes pechonalidades, ikaku estaba durmiendo mientras yumichika lo abrazaba placidamente, ishida e inoue estaba tan sonrojados como un tomate por la idea de tener que hacerlo pero por un movimiento repentino del avion la pelinaranja quedo en la piernas del quincy abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo, Hinamori estaba tan asustada que casi ahorca al pobre hitsugaya, ruklia e ichigo estaban abrazos de mala gana pero sonrojados y en la esquina solitaria estaba chad dandose golpes con todo porque no tenia a nadie a quien abrazar, cuando termino la turbulencia todo el mundo volvio a lo suyo "PORQUE CARAJO PONEN CAMAS EN UN AVION ¿?" grito ichigo, mientras tanto en otro lado habian dos que aun no se habian separado aun.

"Ehm.. hinamori… ya paso" hitsugaya estaba algo nervioso

"ya??" dijo hinamori abriendo poco a poco los ojos "gracias a kami-sama jeje" y volteo su cara hacia el aun abrazandolo, toushiro se volteo lentamente y miro a hinamori estabatan cerca que se podia apreciar la hermosura de los ojos de cada uno (que exageración…) "aun no me has respondido" dijo hinamori mirandolo directamente a los ojos y hitsugaya penso _bueno… esta borracha, no se va a ahordar ademas ese sake esta haciendo efecto_ el joven capìtan se acerco lentamente al rostro de la morena y cerrando suavemente sus ojos hizo su primer contacto con los labio de su querida momo.

Pasaron las horas y por fin llegaron al sitio donde tenian que llegar todos bajaron del avion algo mareados y algunos vomitando, algunos sin recordar lo que paso en el avion para alivio o desgracia de otros

Y así después de ese incidente nuestros héroes llegan a el sitio pautado para la investigación, parecía bastante normal en realidad.

"Bien creo que lo mejor será separarnos, iremos de dos en dos y asi tendremos apoyo, así que empiecen a elegir" empezó Ichigo

"Yo ireee con Shiro-chaaaan :3" dijo muy contenta hinamori

"Hitsugaya T-A-I-C-H-O-U Hinamori, no _shiro-chan_" contesto un sonrojado Toushiro con el ceño fruncido

"Bah sabes que te gusta…!" dijo Rangiku y a esto Toushiro le empezo a palpitar la venita de la frente y grito la mejor frase que tiene bleach.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSUMOOOTOOOOO!!"

"Puff ya entiendo shiro-chan no quiere ir conmigo" dijo una cabisbaja Hinamori haciendo un puchero

"No no Momo si ire contigo.. Joder… ¬¬" _porque me ablanda con esa cara._

"Siii!! Gracias shiro-chan" y le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla al sorprendido y sonrojado hitsugaya.

"Que lindo el taichou esta creciendo… (ojitos de nostalgia aquí) bueno me toca elegir a mi pareja, a ver, RENJI!" dijo sin aviso la teniente.

"NANI?! Porque yo?" contesto renji pensando en que si aceptaba, sus opurtinidades de quedarse solo con rukia desaparecerían.

"Porque eres mi compadre de ya sabes que! (saco una botella de sake bajo su ropa y la balanceo sobre su cara) que me dices?"

"Ahmm.. eto… aff esta bien"

"Muy bien, Imagino que yumichika ira con ikkaku asi que solo queda Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Rukia y Yo" dijo el pelinaranja

"Oi! Porque piensas que yo quiero estar con el?" respondio mal humorado Ikkaku

"Porque SIEMPRE, en cada escena del manga y del anime SIEMPRE estan los dos… parecen Batman y Robin excepto de la parte gay" y antes de que Ikkaku pudiera contestar (el era el unico molesto ya que Yumichika estaba muy ocupado arreglando sus plumas

"Yo ire solo.." fueron las palabras pronuncias por Chad

"Muy bien entonces yo ire con rukia e ishida con Inoue, equipo nos vemos aquí a las 17 horas esta claro?" finalizo Ichigo

"Y a ti quien te puso de lider?" preguntaron Renji y Hitsugaya

"Bueno, peleemos por ello!" dicho esto ichigo puso sus mano en su espalda para sacar su zanpakuto al igual que Renji y Hitsugaya entonces…

"PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS, PIEDRA PAPEL, O TIJERAS!" gritaron los tres al unisono

Renji papel

Hitsugaya papel

Ichigo Tijeras

"Si! En sus caras! Ahora vamonos" todos obedecieron pero renji y hitsugaya quedaron dolidos y planearon un modo de destronar a ichigo

…**.**

Mientras tanto en algun otro sitio Sasuke estaba camino regreso a la aldea de la hoja pensando: _OK es hora de regresar, ya Itachi murio, y por mucho que quiera vengar su muerte no puedo soportar un dia mas de los acosos de Tobi, si Orochimaru tambien lo hacia pero solo mandaba a sus serpientes a espiarme, pero Tobi es un nuevo nivel de acosador por dios hacerse pasar por una pelota de básquet en mi habitación era demasiado, ah y tambien estaba los llantos solitarios de Kisame, el cree que nadie lo ve..Tambien estaba la sobrecarga de Testosterona que habia en la base… todos hombres y una mujer y no se puede decir que karin se oponga a encuentros clandestinos con siugetsu lo raro es que lo obligo a teñirse el cabello de negro.. pero por lo menos que no lo hagan en la mesa en plena reunion… el unico normal era Jugo pero cuando lo vi en algo extraño con una cabra cambie de parecer. _SI sasuke estaba regresando a Konoha y no habia NADA ni NADIE que lo impidiera…

De repente, a lo lejos diviso como una gran cantidad de polvo se levantaba y en el medio corriendo estaba un personaje palido y de cabello negro gritando por ayuda, Paso Velozmente a su lado y pudo decir que era mucho mas veloz que el cosa que le impresiono pero luego esa sensación se esfumo a ver su atuendo y dijo: "Pss que ropa tan ridicula"

Al escuchar esto EL joven regreso sobre sus pasos y se paro junto a sasuke, lo vio de arriba a bajo y le dijo:

"Ja! Mira quien habla… Un pirata-samurai con complejo de estriper, toma un dolar" y le arrojo el billete, sasuke estaba completamente enojado

"Oh! NOo NOo NOo NO NO!! No lo dijiste" dijo sasuke poniendose una mano en la cintura

"Oh si si si Si! SI LO DIJE" respondio Isida señalandolo, bajando y subiendo la cabeza

Sasuke se preparo para la batalla pero antes de que pudiera activar su nuevo Sharingan, escucho unas voces que venian de la direccion de la que se enontraba huyendo el otro joven antes… y dislumbro a una turba de gente que se dirijan hacia ellos, Inoue aparecio de repente y dijo "Escondanse! Oh… dos Ishida-kun?" dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza al ver a estos dos.

"nani? Compara pero no ofendas Inoue-san, no reconeces mi…" ishida saco una tela de su espalda "…super-mejorada-capa-Quincy?"

"Imbecil" ya sasuke estaba de mal humor (cosa rara)

"Oh! Entonces si tu eres Ishida-kun, tu debes ser…" volteo hacia el unico Uchiha "Sasuke-kun!!... te recomiendo que te escondas" dicho esto los tres accedieron a esconderse detrás de un arbol mientras veian pasar a la turba enojada.

"Que ocurrio?" pregunto irritado el Uchiha

"Eto.. bueno.. " empezo Inoue "En realidad no lo sabemos…"

"Llegamos a la aldea para investigar un trabajo y todos se me quedaban viendo… extrañado… con odio creo.." recordo Ishida

"y.. de la nada un chico rubio empezo a gritar.."

"…Saaaaaaasuke! Vol.. viste… en realidad parece feliz pero luego empezo a llorar y llego otra chica de cabello rosado, me vio, y me empezo a gritar cosas como.. "

"Desgraciado! Hijo de…! Como tienes el atrevimiento de volver?! Tu crees que no leemos el manga?! Crees que estamos atrasandos con el relleno del anime?! PUES NO! Sabemos lo que estabas planeando! Ya veras!"

"Sakura…" susurro sasuke viendo al suelo

"y empezamos a correr… después llegamos aqui"

"Te deben odiar mucho no?" suspiro Inoue

Sasuke solo miraba al piso _Bueno quizas el acoso de tobi no sea tan fuerte… aff mejor me regreso. _Cuando se volteo a ver a Ishida e Inoue noto que ya no estaban hay y sintio como se oscurecia el ambiente, se volteo lentamente y vio a miles de personas con antorchas en la mano y ojos malevolos peores que los de su sharingan

"Bienvenido… Sa-su-ke-KUN" dijo sakura con una voz perversa y acto seguido todos le cayeron encima al pobre Uchiha.

…


	3. Recorriendo Konoha y el Plan Fallido

_Bleach no me pertenece © tite kubo sama_

_Aquí el capitulo 3.. quizas termine la estapa de konoha para el proximo y empezemos otras series escucho opiniones_

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la tranquila y pacifica aldea de la hoja, un pelirrojo y una voluptuosa rubia se dirigían hacia el edificio central.

"A donde vamos?" pregunto extrañado renji "no se supone que debemos investigar los nuevos hollows?"

"Tranquilo tranquilo!! Vamos a visitar a un familiar" contesto matsumoto

oOoOoO

"Suéltenme!! Soy inocente! Aun no he hecho nada!" gritaba un moreno

"Cállate! Lo tenias pensado y lo ibas a hacer! Y encima rescatas a la #/&ç de karin!" (lo siento la autora odia a karin xD) grito sakura y seguido le dio un golpe en la cabeza la cual aterrizo unos 50 cm. bajo el suelo "Aff no me debí haber contenido"

Muy cerca de este grupo, estaban los culpables de la tragedia del pobre uchiha "Um… ishida-kun, no crees que deberíamos hacer algo por el?" pregunto dudosa orihime

"AH? No! Estas loca? No acabas de ver lo que hizo esa maniática de cabello rosa inoue-san?"

"pero es nuestra culpa…" Orihime miro con cara de lastima al joven que en estos momentos estaban amarrando con una cuerda de púas para mantenerlo quieto "…o es que ishida-kun tiene miedo de una simple mujer?" termino diciendo para provocarlo ya que vio como le echaban pimienta a una venda para cubrirle los ojos (ya sabrán porqueee (COF cof sharingan cof cof)).

"…" Uryu se quedo en silencio por un momento, luego después de un rato se acomodo sus lentes y se giro hacia orihime "Hagámoslo" dijo con total seguridad

Inoue se sonrojo por un momento y hablo "Aquí? Pero podria pasar alguien no crees? Ademas--"

"ESO NO!!!" grito rojo como un tomate uryu "Lo otro! Lo otro! Salvar a sasuke!" decia apuntando hacia el grupo de gente

"Ah… claro claro" bajo su cabeza para ocultar la vergüenza al pensar en otra cosa "Bueno vamos a ello!"

oOoOoO

En los bosques de kohoha se hallanban nuestros heroes tratando de buscar a los supuestos nuevos hollows, iban caminando uno al lado de otro sin decir palabra, rukia pensaba _este idiota, como se atreve a gritarme en el avión y encima estaba borracho! Que insensible es, es seguro que si se hubiera ido con inoue si la hubiera tratado bien aunque sea no le hubiera gritado, ese imbecil, claro que se lo que le ocurre! Estaba celoso porque ishida la invito a sentarse con el antes y el se tuvo que sentar conmigo ahh y claro me tiene que sacar en cara todo lo que ha hecho por mi nada mas para que me cambiara de puesto, pero eso no así! No le voy a dar ese gusto! Que se muera de los celos! _Una sonrisa maliciosa surco el rostro de la pequeña shinigamy después de pensar esto, mientras que en la cabeza del pelinaranja sus pensamientos eran algo así _Arrggg… me duele la cabeza, que carajo bebí? Y cuanto? Necesito una aspirina ummm dudo mucho que aquí consiga una y si le pregunto a la enana? no mejor no, parece que esta molesta por algo capaz y renji le hizo algo en el avion… o fui yo? Aaaaarg la cabeza, joder… quizas lo mejor sea que me cambie de asiento con ishida si le molesta tanto mi presencia lo mejor es que no me vea._

Pasaron asi por un buen rato hasta que escucharon un ruido extraño cerca de unos arbusto, se acercaron a averiguar y mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un plus (alma) de un viejo de cabello largo y blanco que llevaba una extraña vestimenta

"Ji jI jI " se le oia decir

Siguieron observando por un rato hasta que notaron un poco lo que estaba haciendo, el viejo estaba arrodillado frente de una cerca de madera mirando por un agujero; Ichigo se acerco le puso la mano en el hombro y lo volteo

"Que diablos hace un alma vieja como tu en este lugar?"

El senin se enfurecio por q le arruinaron el "show" le responde al pelinaranja:

"Quien te crees TU que eres para hablarle asi al gran Jiraya uno de los 3 senin de la aldea de la hoja"

Mientras el shinigami y el senin discutian Rukia aprovecho para ver a travez del agujero por el cual veia el senin

La joven se sonrrojo por un instante y le apunto al senin diciendole:

"ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!!"

"Que?!?! como te atrevez le respondio el senin yo soy una persona respetable en la aldea de la hoja"

"Pero estabas viendo hacia el sauna de mujeres" le dijo la shinigami

Ichigo un tanto confundido se agacha para ver por el agujero y se quedo viendo por 3 minutos hasta que Jiraya lo noto

"UUUMMM al parecer hay elgien mas pervertido que yo" dice el senin

Rukia 100% arrecha desenvaina su katana y grita "baila sodeno-shirayuki" y congela tanto al senin y al shinigami

de cuello para abajo y los noquea y se los lleva( no me pregunten como xD)

OoOoOoO

Como ya dijimos antes… en algún otro lugar se encontraban renji y matsumoto que se dirigían a un gran edificio.

"A donde vamos?" pregunto el pelirrojo otra vez

"Visitaremos una prima… quieres tomar para despecharte? Ella es la mejor"

OOoOoOoOoO

"Shiro-kun porque me ignoras?"

"Yo? No por nada en absoluto… y es capitan HITSUGAYA"

"Hum… entonces porque te sonrojas shiro-kun? Tienes fiebre?"

"uh? NO claro q no! Ademas… en donde estamos?"

La pareja se detuvo para observar sus alrededores y todo era árboles y plantas a lo largo y ancho.

"Ok… creo que estamos perdidos…"

"Yo cre—QUE ES ESOO!!" grito de repente hinamori señalando al esqueleto de una serpiente muerta… Ese no era el problema, el problema era que como mínimo era de más de 25 metros de largo.

"En donde carajo estamos…" decía toushiro mientras se acercaba mas y mas a hinamori

"Que voy a saber yo!" luego de la nada se escucho un siseo que no se sabia de donde venia, no parecia fuera amenazante hacia ellos pero sin embargo fueron a investigar, caminaron un sendero hasta que dieron con un claro en donde se encontraban un trio de ninjas, uno con una bufanda alrededor del cuello y pinta de hiperactivo, otro con pinta de nerd y la ultima con el peinado mas ridículo de la serie según hinamori.

"no creo que ellos hayan echo ese ruido" dijo hitsugaya

"Hum... a lo mejor no era nada importante"

"No estoy tan seguro" en ese momento se vio una sombra moverse entre los árboles y allí vieron algo que los dejo helados

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Lista Orihime?"

"Si ishida-kun!"

Ambos se pararon y empezaron a seguir a la horda de mujeres enfurecidas, se movian muy sigilosamente hasta que llego un momento en que ellas se pararon en seco y una giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el quince y la hime, trataron de escapar pero era muy tarde ya los habian visto.

"ES UN CLON DE SOMBRAS!!" grito una pelirrosa corriendo velozmente detrás de Uryu "Haber sasuke con orochimaru perdiste tecnica, este te salio medio feito.."

Ishida al escuchar esto le hirvio la sangre y se giro y penso en decir algo pero eso fue un gran error ya que ese momento de descuido le costo la libertad y lo capturaron. Inue por otra parte logro escabullirse por un rincón para poder escapar.

"Oh no… han capturado a Ishida-kun! Debo hacer algo para rescatarlo… "

Las secuestradoras tenian a Ishida y Sasuke agarrados por las muñecas y los pies cual cochinos mientras los llevaban a la oficina del hokage.

"COMO QUE CLON DE SOMBRAS?! QUE CARAJO ES ESO! BAJENME DE AQUIIIII!!"

"silencio prisionero!" grito sakura

"Humm… sakura chan… este clon es muy raro.. no se disipa.." le menciono hinata a la joven kunoichi

"Si, pero debe ser un clon… tienen la misma piel, el mismo cabello, la misma aura emo, la misma voz en japonés y español, etc etc"

"Um… tienes razon"

"claro… debes estar confundida porque este tiene sus diferencia, salio medio amorfo"

"QUEEEEEEE? Amorfa eres tu!! Tu frente es tan grande los aviones la confunden con una pista de aterrizaje!" contesto un muy indignado Ishida

De la nada el tiempo se puso oscuro y todas las mujeres se alejaron de la escena que sabian se iba a desarrollar las que sostenian a ishida lo dejaron caer y huyenron a salvarse, si hay algo que todo narutard sabe es que frente + grande + sakura = a una paliza elevada a la fuerza de una aprendiz de hokage.

OOoOooOoO

Estaba rukia arrastrando al par de pervertidos prisioneros por toda la aldea de la hoja intentando encontrar la oficina de la persona encargada de manejar todo la aldea, mientras caminaba se encontro (mejor dicho) tropezo con cierto rubio.

"Oi! Ten cuidado por donde caminas-tebayo"

Rukia lo miro con una cara que hasta kenpachi retrocedería pero como nuestro amigo es tan tarado para entender las indirectas (ejm: hinata) que ni se inmuto en hacer algo, mientras se alejaba a rukia le paso la idea de preguntarle algo que le mortificaba la vida

"Hey tu! Donde queda la oficiona del jefe de la aldea!?"

El rubio se volteo y dijo "Querras decir HOKAGE y queda en el centro de la aldea, te llevo?"

"ok"

Iban muy callados (cosa rara en naruto) hasta que pregunto

"para que nesecitas ver a la vieja?"

"Por unos asuntos Intraseriales"

"Intraseriales?"

"si"

Naruto se quedo pensando un rato y luego dijo "que llevas alli?"

"Uno es un sospechoso y el otro un sinvergüenza"

"ah claro pe--" esto se corto porque el hielo se empezo a derretir y naruto visualizo algo que no podia creer que viera.

_Fin del capitulo 3 algo corto para poder subir algo porque si no no subo nunca jejeje hay una parte escrita por mi hermano gracias por leer xDDD (si es que leen)_


	4. Al fin nos vamos!

_**Bleach no me pertenece © tite kubo sama**_

_**Jajaja una tardanza de muchos meesess xD como sea tuve problemas, mi pc se enfermo y perdió la memoria y con eso muchos proyectos que tenia sin terminar, cosa que me fastidio totalemente los meses y aparte de eso me he ocupado con los preparativos para mi graduación… les digo esto porque hay unas cuantas frases que que se me ocurrieron para este capitulo presisamente por todo el tiempo que ha pasado ya que me he actualizado con los mangas, bueno espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a aquellos que han dejado review. **_kurenai95_**la**_** respuesta a tus preguntas se reponderan en este capitulo**

Poco a poco al derretirse el hielo se empezo a ver la figura del pobre jiraya naruto sin poder aguantarse se abalanza hacia Rukia con toda su fuerza

"QUE HAS HECHO CON ERO-SENIN?!"

"Que?" Rukia no podia estar mas confudida con toda la situacion " Esto no es tu problema niño alejate! Eh? Que te pasa con los ojos?" La pequeña shinigami observo como su oponente se tonarba de un color rojizo y como su carácter se volvia aun mas agresivo.

OoOoOoOo

Hitsugaya empujo con fuerza a hinamori para que pudiera esquivar cualquier cosa que fuese que los estaba cazando, pero el peliblanco no pudo estar mas equivocado al pensar que su objetivo era hinamori ya que lo que este joven capitán no sabia era que a este hollow en particular le gustaban las carnes frescas y jóvenes (mayormente de varoncitos).

"Pero que…!!" exclamo tratando de quitarte a esta criatura con forma de serpiente (creo que ya sabrán de quien se trata).

"Uhmmm… cuerpos jóvenes" decía el hollow en una voz sisante.

"Shiro-kun! Necesitas ayuda?" dijo hinamori

"NO! Es solo un hollow por dios" respondió hitsugaya

Pero pronto de haber dicho esto se dio cuenta de que el hollow ya lo tenia tan atrapado que tenia pocas posibilidades de escapar, justo cuando pensó que no se podía poner peor observo como la lengua de la serpiente baja de su garganta hasta su pecho hasta el abdomen hasta…

"HEYYYYYYY!" grito una voz furiosa.

OoOoOoOo

"Matsumotooo falta mucho?"

"No ya estamos aquí"

Los dos alcohólicos digo, shinigamys se pararon frente a un edificio de gran tamaño pero para nada bonito. Entraron sin problemas ya que los guardias eran tan inútiles como para dejarlos pasar solo por verles los pechos a matsumoto, al llegar a su destino abrieron la puertas y se encontraron con una pila de papeles encima de un escritorio, se acercaron un poco mas y descubrieron a una rubia dormida detrás de ellos.

"Ok… ya veo que son familia" exclamo renji

"Tsunade~~!!" exclamo Matsumoto

La hokage levanto la cabeza y observo "Rangiku!!!" grito con toda su fuerza y levantándose con rapidez exponiendo sus grandes atributos.

"OK… matsumoto amo tus genes" admiro renji

"Prima aquí te traigo a este pequeño… tiene problemas del corazón y necesita cura"

"Oh… has venido al lugar correcto" tsunade se acerco a una pared y toco una foto luego se abrió y mostro un bar con todas las comodidades.

"Wao…" dijo sorprendido renji

"Ok empezemos " y entraron los tres al paraíso de todo AA.

OoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto en un lugar cerca de el avión se encontraban yumichika e ikaku.

"Hey… el radar dijo que quizás abrían solo dos o tres espiritus aquí verdad?" pregunto ikaku

"Si.."

"Ok ya los habran capturado, no hay mucha divercion por aquí esta misión apesta"

"Ohh ~~ bueno volvamos a la nave… los dos… solitos…"

"Seh, no hay nada que hacer aquí; era una perdida de tiempo bajarnos todos"

Se dieron la vuelta y regresaron a la nave sin tener mas nada que hacer.

OoOoOo

Por otro lado Rukia se encontrada ocupada con naruto al cual ya le había salido 6 colas y estaba casi sin conciencia.

"que pasa con este niño!" decía mientras trataba de que naruto no rompiera el hielo que cubría a ichigo y a jiraya, sin embargo debido al poder del chakra del kyubi ya había terminado de descongelar al ero-senin y este lógicamente se cayo al suelo estatico.

El rubio se detuvo viendo a su maestro e incluso Rukia guardo silencio, los dos estaban quitetos esperando a que pasara algo, de repente jiraya se empezó a levantantar y volteo la cabeza hacia naruto, luego empezó a avanzar hacia el moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, después se volteo y empezó a hacer un movimiento de cadera (técnicamente bailando thriller). Naruto se quedo petrificado no entendía lo que veía sin embargo estaba tan concentrado que no noto que Rukia se escabullo por un lado.

"Que es esa luz!" la razón por la cual la pelinegra se había ido era porque había sentido el riatsu de inoue, al llegar a un sitio donde pudo ver mejor observo que inoue se encontraba en una batalla a muerte con todas las jóvenes de la aldea de la hoja, le lanzabab golpes, fuego, tierra, agua, antorchas, TODO; Rukia se acerco un poco mas para ver porque era la disputa y pudo observar que tenían atado a ichida cual cerdo a punto de ser asado.

Rukia tenia sus dudas si meterse en la pelea ya que muchas mujeres enojadas son peores que 100 menos grandes sin embargo vio que cuando el escudo de inoue empezó a debilitarse apareció hitsugaya, lo que le causo curiosidad fue que tenia la yukata totalmente rota, una vez que controlaron a las mujeres Rukia decidió salir.

"hitsugaya-taichu que ocurre? Porque están asi?"

"no preguntes corre! Esta aldea esta llena de cosas raras y no creo que esa capa de hielo sirva mucho tiempo con ellas" dijo el pequeño recordando lo que ocurrió con halibel (para mas información véase los últimos mangas de bleach)

Corrieron con todo el shunpo que les salió y llegaron a la escena del jiraya Jackson, cuando este termino cayo al piso mareado cuando de repente se vio una luz en el cielo que se hizo mas y mas grande, ya estando cerca pudieron ver que se trataba de renji y matsumoto. Los dos cayeron con gran estruendo y corriendo hasta el avión, lo único que pudieron escuchar fue:

"Pero solo dije que tus pechos son mas grandes que los de ella!"

Y así se desapararacieron en el bosque, todos los vieron irse, sin embargo Rukia recordó que tenia que llevarse a jiraya. Cuando se volteo a verlo noto que naruto ya estaba sobre el protegiéndolo pero el ero-senin levanto su mano y dijo:

"Naruto, es hora de irme… la muerte no tiene marcha atras"

"pero…"

"tranquilo yo siempre estare contigo y seras un gran hokage"

"Eron-senin.."

"Ah y otra cosa, cuando una muchacha bonita que se pone a protegerte aunque sepa que se puede morir te declara que esta enamorada de ti… POR AMOR A CRISTO RESPONDELE ANTES DE IRTE DE LA ALDEA POR DEFENDER A UN HOMBRE…"

"O///O"

Después de la calida reunión Rukia sello a jiraya y se fueron al avión, al entrar ikaku los vio todos cansados, con la ropa sucia y rota, etc.

"Heyy!! de que me perdi! Hey tu enano porque tienes la ropa toda rota?" pregunto ikaku a hitsugaya

"No voy a hablar de eso… " contesto de mala gana sonrojado y dirigiéndose a su cama.

Al final todos estaban tan cansados y estresados que no querían hablar de nada, se contaron y decieron irse de esa aldea del infieron cuando sintieron que el avión se movia violentamente de un lado a otro, se asomaron y notaron que eran todos los aldeanos de konoha.

El avión arranco y dejo a esa turba de gente molesta en el suelo hacíendose cada vez mas y mas pequeños mientras se elevaban. Rukia decidió volver a preguntar si estaban todos.

"Yumichika"

"Si~~"

"Ikaku"

"seh.."

"Hitsugaya"

"…si"

"Hinamori"

"Aquí!"

"Matsumoto"

"jiji aqui~~"

"Renji"

"Hip si Hip"

"Inoue"

"aquí kuchiki san"

"Ishida"

"buhhh puhhh buu"

"por dios alguien quítele las vendas a ese hombre! Donde me que? Aja Ichigo"

"Coff coff ESTABA COFF CONTIGO ENANA COF" decía mientras trataba de respirar porque aun estaba congelado "sera que me puedes sacar de aquí?!"

"No. Chad?" Rukia vio por los alrededores y no lo consiguió "Oh dioos mio! Olvidamos a Chad!"

"QUE? No voy a regresar alli" digo el peliblanco

"BUHH PUUHHH POOOHH"

"Nah hip ni hip pensarlo"

"…. Aquí estoy" dijo Chad desde las sombras

"Oh…" dijeron todos a la vez.

_Fin del viaje a konoha! Jajaja tengo algunos animes en mente pero nose si ponerlos por si acaso no todos los conocen por eso quiero que me den opiniones si pueden :P Grx por los reviews :D_


End file.
